Spike (O
Note: Spike's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. While trying to find out more about his birth family, Spike discovers he has five younger brothers that he eventually meets. After the Dragon Lord decides to choose the new Dragon King, he organizes a trial to pick up the best candidate. In order to protect ponykind from a possible malevolent dragon ruler, Spike participates and, with the help from his brothers and Princess Ember, he becomes the new Dragon King, chosing Ember to be his Dragon Lord. Because of his title, Spike becomes one of the leaders of the Alliance. Personality Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, even though he usually means well. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards Twilight. He is also very sensitive, as he is always ready to help his friends in everything he can, mainly Twilight. Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. The young dragon also tends sometimes to be overwhelmed by his greed, but he can realize when he is going out of control, in spite he loves to collect gems. Also, due to the fact he was raised by a pony, Spike doesn't "act like other dragons" and acts more like a pony. Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her for the first time. He goes to great lengths for her affection. After getting to know that Rarity is marrying Shadow Claw, he tries a way to make Rarity fall in love with him, but fails. Later, he starts to falling for Sweetie Belle after he accepts that Rarity will never love him the way he wants. As he becomes a teenage dragon, he becomes much more responsible and ready to do his duty, both for ponykind and, when he becomes Dragon King, for dragonkind. His role as leader of the dragons leads him to become much more confident and a much better leader, capable of inspiring even the dragons that once were serving the former Dragon King. Skills Spike has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, by means of magical fire breath. He sends notes by breathing magic green fire onto them, then blowing their ashes into the air. The ashes re-materialize themselves into notes after they arrive at Celestia's location. Spike can likewise belch out a jet of green flame which then materializes into a letter. This ability is able to teleport multiple papers, as showcased on some occasions. However, Spike seems to be able to determinate de destination of the messages he sends with his fire, as he had sent messages to Twilight's friends, Cadance and Blue. He can also use his fire to burn, as he accidentally open the prison-book with his fire, also proving his fire is one of the few things that can open the prison-book, aside from the cell blaster carried by Golden Paladin's magic. By the time he is a teenage dragon, he possesses wings, allowing him to fly. He can also shoot the spikes at the end of his tail, with them growing again. Over the course of the series, Spike has shown talent and enthusiasm for announcing at events. Also Spike has been shown and mentioned to be a good cook. After becoming the Dragon King, Spike gets the power to control dragons, but he promises to never abuse of it in order to get the dragons’ trust. This power of his allows him to sense the presence of nearby dragons as well. Relationships Family Flambeau, Nitelite, Smokewing, Hardscale and Toothy They are Spike's younger brothers, from whom he got separated whey they were eggs. Even though he spent years away from them, they got very close when they reunite. Spike is shown to be a very caring older brother, making sure his brothers are always fine. Love Interests Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her. Their relationship develops to become stronger, but Rarity only sees Spike as a friend, not corresponding to his love for her, but this doesn't stop of from being kind and flirting him. After knowing she and Shadow Claw would get married, he tries to conquer her first, however Heartbeat makes him see that he cannot force anypony to love him, so he tries to forget Rarity. Sweetie Belle After acepting that he will never have Rarity's love, Spike turns to the next love he found: Sweetie Belle. Although there is no confirmation about her feelings for him, she seems to enjoy to spend time and dance with Spike. Eventually, they become an official couple. They are currently still dating. Family Description in the Saga Background When he was an egg, he got lost from his nest, eventually ending as an admission exame to Twilight. The Life of a Young Colt Spike makes an brief appearance in "Reconciliation", where he is arranging some books, while Twilight and Blue are talking about Shining and Cadance. Twilight and Blue Sword While Twilight, along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, go spend some days at the Crystal Empire, Spike stays in Ponyville to watch over the library. After some days, he, along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy goes to the Crystal Empire, where he finds out Twilight had meet again with Blue Sword and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. He also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a dragon. In "A Dinner with an Unexpected End", Spike and Owlowiscious get out of the library so Blue could prepare a special dinner to Twilight. After realizing Twilight and Blue spent the night together, he goes tell the others who came to talk with Twilight in "A Mares Talk". After what happened in the Crystal Empire when Shining found out the relationship between his sister and his best friend, Spike, seeing how bad Twilight was, goes tell the others who have the idea of writing a letter to Blue, telling him how Twilight was. Bloom's New Life Spike's first appearance in this story is in "Arrival to Ponyville", where he meets Cherry Blossom. He also attends the party Pinkie throws to her in Sweet Apple Acres. In "The Autumn Equinox Ball" two-part-chapter, Spike appears after Blue Sword had left. He also goes to the spa eith Twilight, Cherry and the others to get his claws arranged. He is not very happy with the fact Rarity has a pair to the ball, getting then excited when Rarity said he can be her pair in the next year. In "The Light at the End of the Tunel", Spike is helping Twilight cleaning the library, bringing the box with the Elements of Harmony, something that made Cherry realize it was their magic the Lord of Order used to bring her to Equestria. He also hears when Cherry Blossom confess coming from another world. Apple Wedding Spike's appearances are relativity small in this story, but he hels Twilight in trying to understand the clues the Lord of Order gave her in order to accomplish her mission to make Sky return to the Order side so the Lord of Order can bring him back to his home world. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword He then attends Twilight and Blue's wedding. The Light Kingdom Spike and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. He also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, he ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after he had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Spike wanted to go with them recover it, but Twilight said to him to stay, as she needed someone to watch things in Ponyville. But, when Twilight comes to take the Elements of Harmony, she brings Spike with her. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Spike and the others into their dark selves. Spike is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. He then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. After that, he starts living in the Light Kingdom, getting light scales. The Taking of Tartarus In this story, Spike as minor appearances in "The Krylock's Venom", "The Predators of the Night", "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams" and "The Gorgon Gaze". In "The Return of the Sirens", it's Spike who saves Twilight and the others from the stage and then gives them some additional magic given by Melody that would improve the magic she had already given to them. Spike has her major appearance in "Prison-Book Escape", where he is revealed to be Cerberus' caretaker. The Lord of Chaos, knowing this, sends the Dragon King to take control of Spike and so make him steal the prison-book and give it to Fire Punch in the Light Kingdom border. After being released by the Dragon King's control, Spike tries to get the book, but he accidentally uses his fire on it, opening the book, giving to the Lord of Chaos the chance of recover some of the villains inside. But Spike is able to close the book before more villains are taken, what prompt him to almost attack him. Heartbeat intervene and defeat him and then Twilight imprisons him in the prison-book. Spike apologizes for what he did, but the others don't blame him, even thanking him for not letting more villains being taken by the Lord of Chaos, something that makes him very happy. After that, he makes a small appearance in "Cold Loneliness" and in "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he goes to the Diamond Domain, along with Twilight, Star, Heartbeat and the others, in order to protect Twilight and Star from Perfect Scale. However, he, along with the other friends of Twilight, are bound to diamonds a put asleep by the General of Balance. He attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", Spike, once he gets to know that Rarity is marrying Shadow Claw, he tries to find a way to make Rarity fall in love with him instead. He finds a spell that allows him to turn into a pony that will attract Rarity, however the spell is unable to change the age and Spike turns into a colt. Heartbeat is able to reconize him and turns him back to his dragon form. She then is able to make Spike see that he cannot force Rarity to love him and so Spike accepts that he will never have Rarity's love as marefriend. During Rarity's wedding, Spike says to Heartbeat his belief that he will never find somepony to love as he loved Rarity, but when he bumped with Sweetie Belle he falls for her and asks her to dance, what she accepts. Spike Finds His Family During a date with Sweetie Belle, Spike starts to feel sad because he doesn't know his family. Returning to the Light Kingdom, he spots Twilight, Blue and Star having a very happy family moment. This leads him to find his family. With Twilight's help, they go to the Mirrored Library, where Mirror Coat says to him that he has five younger brothers. Meeting with Melody and Heartbeat, he gets to know that his brothers are attending Melody's studio and he goes there, where he reunites with them. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. Spike then returns to the Light Kingdom, where he resumes his role as Twilight's assistant. He is present when Golden Paladin tells Twilight about Star's progress and the fact that Chief Strongpaw is One-Tail's Jinchuriki. When Oogie Boogie reveals himself, he tries to catch him, but he is not capable of doing that. In the next chapter, Spike helps to contain One-Tail, giving also support to Star Knight when he advances to wake Chief Strongpaw up. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Spike and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Spike and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville, with him expressing his desire in seeing his marefriend acting. In "An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge", Spike writes a letter from Twilight to Shining, asking if he could take Star camping with him and Gleaming Shield. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Spike is present when Twilight receives Shining’s letter about sightings of Rothbart and Medusa in the Crystal Mountains. In “The New Dragon King”, Spike is showing the Golden Waterfall to Sweetie Belle, who is visiting with her sister and niece, when, suddenly, starts glowing even more than usual and scratching himself uncontrollably. They go ask Twilight for help and she calls Mirror Coat who explain that the phenomenon is the "call of the Dragon Lord", indicating that the Dragon Lord, the Dragon King’s second-in-command is beckoning all dragons to the Dragon Lands, and that the only way to stop the glowing is to answer the call. After saying goodbye and meeting with his brothers, who were also called by the Dragon Lord, they travel to the Dragon Lands. In the rocky heart of the Dragon Lands, Spike and his brothers arrive to a large assembly of dragons and meets Garble again, who is just as arrogant and condescending toward ponies as the last time they met. The current Dragon Lord Torch and his daughter Princess Ember appear before the dragons. Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Spike and his brothers return to normal and the oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win, getting the help of Flambeau and Smokewing. In the first leg of the Gauntlet, the competitors are tasked with navigating water geysers and flying toward the volcano island. When one of the competitors falls into the water and sinks, Spike and his brothers save her from drowning and carry her to the island. This competitor is revealed to be Princess Ember in disguise, determined to show her father that there is more to being a leader than strength and size, becoming disdainful towards Spike and his brothers friendships with ponies. When Garble is close to determinate that Spike as a pony as a girlfriend, Ember keeps him from discovering them. In return, Spike keeps Garble from discovering Ember's true identity. He also proposes that they work together to navigate the Gauntlet's obstacles. Hesitantly, Ember agrees to team up with Spike, Flambeau and Smokewing, and together they navigate the obstacles to the next leg of the Gauntlet. Realizing that she only made it this far with Spike and his brothers’ help, Ember decides to work together with him a little longer. Through their teamwork, they make it through a tunnel of stalagmite and crystal traps. At the end of the second leg, Spike and Flambeau save Smokewing from falling into a very hot lava pool. Ember asks why Spike and Flambeau would risk everything to save him, and Spike says, beyond being brothers, "that's what friends do". Because of their differences in philosophies, Ember decides to end her partnership with Spike and the others and navigate the rest of the Gauntlet of Fire by herself. As Spike, Flambeau, and Smokewing continue through the maze-like volcanic tunnels, they make it to the center of the volcano, where the bloodstone scepter waits to be claimed. Unfortunately, Garble is right behind them. Before he can do anything, Ember comes to help them, admitting to herself that the two of them are indeed friends. While Ember, Flambeau and Smokewing hold off Garble, Spike goes to retrieve the scepter. When he does that, just as the rest of the dragons arrive, he becomes the new Dragon King, with two sets of horns growing just like the ones the former Dragon King had. For his first act as the new Dragon Lord, Spike commands Garble to go home and hug every dragon he passes along the way. He soon nominates Ember Dragon Lord, saying he will need a lot of help to rule the dragons. When they return from the island, Torch is outraged to discover that his daughter participated in the Gauntlet of Fire against his wishes, but Spike and Ember are able to convince him that it takes more than being big and strong to be a leader. Torch thus apologizes for underestimating his daughter's abilities, and Spike and Ember are officially recognized as the new Dragon King and Dragon Lord, respectively. As Spike says goodbye to Ember, he promises to return to see how things are going. He returns to the Light Kingdom, where everypony is astonished for seeing his new look. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Spike receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. He, accompanied by Ember and Flambeau, goes there, where he reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Spike participates in the summit, where his role as king is questioned by Hard Stone and Kyrippos, with him being supported by Twilight and the other alicorn princesses. He also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, Spike gets offended by Hard Stone’s words and almost lost his temper, being calmed by Ember. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on him, draining him energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Spike watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when he and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. He then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Key of the Seal”, Spike, along with Ember, is able to convince Lord Torch to support the alliance where the dragons are included. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Spike discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island, although he wanted to be the one to go. In “The Strange Disease”, Shining attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. He shows to Hard Stone the symbol of the Alliance. In "The War Begins", when the Alliance's units advance to war, Spike watches them at the headquarters. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Spike listens White Light's strategy. When Twilight decides to go after Sombra, Spike wants to go with her, but she tells him to stay, as he would be needed if the Dragon King appeared. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Spike listens Aspen talking about Gavin and Garth and sees Celestia and Ingrid teleport the Sealing Urn to the First Unit so they can use it to seal Gavin. In "Spike's Resolution", in order to dominate his kind again, the Dragon King challenge Spike to a duel with their respective dragons to decide who is the true king. During the travel to the Dragon Lands, he receives a visit of the Lord of Order who gives him advice and encouregement. When they meet at the Dragon Lands, the battle starts and, when he sees Flame defeating Torch, he tries to arrive in time to help the latter. But the Dragon King puts obstacles on his way, preventing him from stopping him from killing Torch. After that, Flame is able to dominate the dragons, overpowering Spike. However, Spike, being able to find what makes a true king, is able to recover and breaks Flame's hold on the other dragons with relentless fire attacks and rallying them to aid him. With the combined fire, Spike and the dragons are able to break his crown, forcing him to flee. Before returning to help the Alliance, Spike is able to convince some of the rebel dragons to join him. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Spike and the dragons of the First Unit arrive to help the unit against the Demonic Statue. After the General of Chaos and the statue disappear, Spike reunites with Luna, Arcing and Obsidian Blade. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Spike, due to clones disguising themselves as allies, and the only way to tell is through Negative Emotions Sensing, along with his group, was forced to create individual circles to wait in until Star comes to expose the enemies. When he arrives, Spike then helps defeating the rest of the clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", Spike arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Spike and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Spike participated on the fight against Ten-Tails' minions. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", Spike askes Twilight to try to see what was going on at the front. In "The Tree of Dreams", he is able to dodge the Divine Tree's roots. In "Pursuing Hope", he watches Star fighting Grogar and leads the dragons against the Divine Tree. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", it is shown that his dream is living the perfect life alongside Sweetie Belle, where he is not the Dragon King but Ember. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", Spike witness the memorial the dragons hold to the dragons who died during the war, including Torch. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "An Explosive Temper", after getting to know that Sweetie Belle had gone to Las Pegasus after knowing that he would probably not making it to Ponyville for Heart's Warming, Spike goes there and surprises Sweetie Belle. Despite the cold reception, the young dragon tells her that there was nothing he wanted more to do than be with her, but his duties prevented him and that only when Ember took over the situation is that he got the time he needed to come to her. Sweetie Belle forgives Spike and then the two of them go for a romantic flight around the city. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Spike is the only one to not have noticed the earthquakes caused by Heartbeat's nightmares. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dark Beings Category:Earth Ponies Category:Royalty